


Believer

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Suga dice que está entre creer y no creer en las "almas gemelas", pero la verdad es que está aguardando a la suya.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaith_Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/gifts).



** Believer **

_Capítulo único_

.

.

.

_Y tú…_

_¿Crees en las almas gemelas?_

.

.

.

Suga cree.

Bueno, lo que cree es que realmente no ha nacido para nada que tenga que ver de alguna u otra manera con el amor. O con eso de «las almas gemelas», de lo que todo el mundo habla, desde que tiene memoria.

Quiere creer que se trata de un simple mito y que su fortuna no es tan maldita, pero en realidad sabe que _muy muy_ en el fondo de su corazón él también piensa que todo aquello puede ser cierto. Que puede ser _real_.

Es decir, cuando sus dos amigos se hubieron conocido y hubieron convencido a todo el mundo de que entre ellos se había establecido una especie de _conexión_ _divina_ , a Suga no le pareció una idea tan descabellada. Pero _ahora_ , mirándose a sí mismo en una situación como esa…

Tiene que admitir que es un tanto lamentable.

El problema inició cuando rondaba los trece años. Puberto, iluso y bien hormonal, había escuchado a dos mujeres conversar acerca de las ‘almas gemelas’ y de las distintas maneras en que podían cruzarse en el universo. Tintas en el brazo, hilos rojos, amores a primera vista, encuentros fortuitos… un sinfín de teorías.

Una de las féminas había mencionado claramente que _las almas gemelas son un alma dividida en dos, mitades destinadas a congeniar y fortalecerse_. Que no todas llegan a toparse alguna vez. No todas mantienen un vínculo amoroso con su otra mitad. No todas se quedan juntas por siempre. Es algo mucho más complejo.

Puede ser un momento, así como también una vida entera. _O puede no ser_.

A sus inocuos trece, Sugawara Koushi llegó a creer que todo eso era hermoso. Se oía hermoso, pues.

Hasta que, años más tarde, luego de tanto investigar (porque resultó ser que, de un momento a otro, se había vuelto como que muy fan del tema), acabó por descubrir que la edad cumbre para conocer a su alma gemela estaba entre los veintiuno y veintidós años.

Él tiene veintitrés y tres meses y, aunque de vez en cuando todavía intenta autoconvencerse de que es muy temprano para _tirar la toalla_ , las más de las veces se siente triste. Y solo.

_(Y odia sentirse solo)._

Y odia tener que depender de una quizá estúpida y simple teoría de la que, en realidad, nadie puede afirmar con exactitud la veracidad, a falta de pruebas contundentes. Porque, si no hubiera oído esa teoría cuando adolescente, no estaría dudando tanto de su suerte o su destino (nefasto, por el momento).

Aunque sí. A veces también quiere creer, de verdad. Y cree, de hecho. _Pero es triste_.

O simplemente nada de eso existe y él es un irremediable cabeza de chorlito para las relaciones —porque, que recuerde, ni una sola ha tenido un final medianamente feliz hasta ahora— y que busca escudarse de manera ridícula tras lo de que su alma gemela va a llegar pronto.

_Tal vez._

—Tal vez lo que necesites es una buena dosis de realidad.

Lo que Oikawa le dice, mirándolo con desdén, lo hace detener el plumero a medio camino. Es su compañero de piso desde los dieciocho, así que vienen hablando mucho del tema en todos esos años. Siempre terminan en lo mismo: una gran discordancia.

—Lo que necesito son vacaciones —responde Koushi, y procede a desempolvar como puede el estante de libros más pequeño, sin prestarle demasiada importancia. Le parece más urgente limpiar la pequeña biblioteca que han construido en el cuarto que había sobrado (el piso era originalmente para tres personas), antes que ponerse a discutir por su (penosa) situación amorosa.

—Bueno, sí —concuerda Oikawa Tooru, mientras remueve algunos libros de otro estante un tanto más grande—, pero exactamente ¿qué tipo de vacaciones imaginas? —cuestiona, sin mirar a su compañero.

—Ninguna en especial. Quedarme y mantener limpio el apartamento, porque últimamente estamos tan ocupados, que esto se queda como un chiquero —se encoge de hombros—, y dormir. Mucho. Pedir pizza cada noche y ver series cursis… ¿no me conoces todavía, Tooru?

—Mmm, no está mal, _pero_ —alega el otro joven. Suga suspira. Ya sabe que el «pero» dicho en ese tonito no le puede traer nada bueno—, ¿no has pensado en algo más _dinámico_?— se detiene y piensa un ratito—. Tal vez… ¿salir a tomar algo y conocer gente nueva?

Koushi pagaría por poder desviar el tema.

Oikawa desde siempre ha sido un tipo muy apuesto al que le gustan las fiestas y conocer chicas nuevas cada vez. Trabaja muchísimo durante cada semana y casi no duerme, desde que se convirtió en residente de Cirugía General, pero siempre encuentra un tiempo, por más pequeño que sea, para salir por ahí y divertirse (es su amigo Iwaizumi quien se ve arrastrado la mayoría de las veces, porque Suga no accede, a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para celebrar). Como es obvio de esperar, no se cree para nada esas babosadas del «destino» y demás, por lo que le preocupa seriamente la situación amorosa de su compañero de piso, quien ha tenido más citas fallidas que metas en la vida. Exagerando un poco. Y cada vez se pone más insistente con el tema.

Así que Suga no puede hacer mucho contra él:

—No lo sé, ya sabes cómo me va la mayoría de las veces.

—Ah. No me digas que nuevamente estás pensando aguardar _lo que ya sabemos_ —dice Oikawa en un tono de incredulidad casi sarcástica, como es característico en él—. Acéptalo, caramelo. Esas cosas no existen.

—¿Caramelo? —bufa Suga, golpeándose la frente con el plumero, provocándose ganas de estornudar—. Bueno, en fin. No puedes saberlo. Nadie que no lo haya experimentado puede.

Al segundo de decirlo, estornuda.

Oikawa se ríe.

—NO-EXISTEN.

—Pero Asahi y Noya…

—Asahi y Noya son dos imbéciles enamorados —alega el joven médico con la sonrisa todavía latente—. ¿Quién más desecha las aceitunas de la pizza y duerme sin medias en pleno invierno? Yo no me fiaría demasiado de sus declaraciones.

Suga pone los ojos en blanco.

—No a todos les gustan las aceitunas, Tooru. Comprendo a Asahi —suspira y se aleja un poco del estante para observar si los libros están ordenados de manera simétrica—. Y, ¿sabes? A Noya le desespera tener los pies calientes mucho tiempo.

—Yo sigo creyendo que son imbéciles.

—Sí, bueno —Koushi tampoco puede decir demasiado lo contrario, pensándolo bien. No con cada salida que tienen esos tipos de repente—. Pero conoces su historia, no es tan cuestionable.

—¿Amor a primera vista? —Oikawa exhala, aparentemente cansado—. Suga-chan, ya no tenemos quince años.

—Ajá, pero se ve que les funcionó.

Tooru niega con la cabeza y abandona el trabajo, para sentarse sobre el sofá que allí descansa y mirar a Suga, con apremio. Este sabe que le va a dar un sermón.

—¿Ves? —empieza—. Tú vives diciendo que no, pero lo cierto es que crees _ciegamente_ en esas teorías tan difundidas. Ese es tu problema. Si esperas, encerrado día y noche en este mugriento piso o en la oficina, a que mágicamente aparezca el hombre o la mujer de tu vida, te vas a quedar soltero para siempre. Y, para colmo, ese blanco excesivo en tu piel se volverá transparente y hará que seas invisible un día de estos. Me desespera. ¿Hace cuánto que no sales siquiera a tomar algo de sol?

Suga quiere reír. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que nunca le ha dicho a Oikawa que las mujeres han dejado de gustarle hace muchísimo tiempo. Eso, y que odia que el sol le queme la piel, porque no se queda tostado, sino totalmente rojo.

—No es que crea ciegamente —le responde, sin en realidad muchas ganas—. Lo único que digo es que no podemos decir que sí o que no, hasta tal vez tener nuestra propia experiencia.

—O no tenerla nunca y hacer nuestra vida normalmente, sin miedo a ir a citas, porque unas cuantas han salido mal— completa el otro joven y se pone de pie, como para salir de la habitación—. Te recuerdo que pasamos la _edad mágica_ , según tú, hace un par de años. A mí me basta y sobra como prueba. Y no pasa nada. Podemos ser «personas normales, no mágicas» y estar totalmente bien. Pero bueno, haz lo que quieras e ignórame, como siempre. Solo no deseches las aceitunas.

Oikawa suspira profundamente al terminar de hablar. Suga lo mira y le sonríe, dando por terminada la discusión.

—Tooru. No te preocupes por mí. No estoy esperando a mi alma gemela. Solo que tampoco es como si muriera por tener una pareja ahora mismo. Creo que estoy bien así.

—Ya —el joven lo dice y sale lentamente de la habitación—. Si cambias de opinión, me avisas.

Suga solo se ríe. Sabe que no lo hará.

_Cada vez me apago un poco más._

.

.

.

A pesar de intentar ser siempre lo más condescendiente posible —en especial si se trata de sus amigos—, Suga no suele andarse con demasiados rodeos y no es precisamente una persona a la que le cueste decir «no», si fuese esa la única respuesta que revoloteara en verdad alrededor de su cabeza.

Por tanto, un escenario que implique gastar su único día completamente libre a la semana en ir a un karaoke con sus compañeros de trabajo, por el cumpleaños del jefe, le parece de lo más absurdo y, bueno, tiene que manifestarlo a viva voz:

—Prefiero quedarme en casa y ver series, mientras me como palomitas de maíz.

Asahi asiente, como todo amigo comprensivo. Es Nishinoya el que parece no querer dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

—No podemos permitirte eso, Suga-san —empieza, con el tono de voz tan elevado e hiperactivo de siempre—. Van a ir todos. Además… el jefe Ukai y su esposa, cantando, ebrios. ¿No te da curiosidad ver eso?

El aludido niega con la cabeza.

—Ya he visto a Ukai-san ebrio demasiadas veces. No es que sea un escenario agradable, además. Que te lo cuente Asahi.

Nishinoya se ha unido al trabajo hace apenas un año, cuando había un puesto vacante y el jefe Ukai estaba buscando gente joven y con energía y creatividad suficientes para diseñar tarjetas (que es la función de la empresa) y difundirlas en el mundo del comercio. Asahi y Suga son más antiguos y han pasado años viendo al jefe dejándose llevar en más de una fiesta.

A Suga no le hace mucha gracia, sabiendo que al día siguiente deben volver a trabajar y la resaca hace estragos en el humor del ya mencionado Ukai.

Pero _en fin_.

Ir al karaoke en sí es para lo que no tiene demasiadas ganas.

—Quizá nos divirtamos un poco después de mucho, Suga. Piénsalo.

Asahi intenta aportar algo positivo al decirlo. Se gana una mirada malhumorada de su amigo, pero una sonrisa cómplice de su novio, al menos.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —insiste Noya.

Suga exhala ruidosamente y asiente, luego murmura algo como _me lo pensaré, ¿sí?_ , cuando sabe que tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

Y es de nuevo un _no_.

.

.

.

 _¿Cómo pude terminar así?_ , es lo que piensa apenas al pisar la entrada del karaoke ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, a unas pocas cuadras de la oficina.

Bueno, la verdad es que sabe que el origen de todo mal es Oikawa. Siempre ha sido él.

Al parecer, Noya lo contactó en la mañana para comentarle lo del karaoke por el cumpleaños de Ukai, a lo que Oikawa respondió con un enorme agradecimiento. ¿Por qué? Porque le encanta hacerle la vida imposible a Suga…

O simplemente por tratarse de la oportunidad perfecta.

Había creído que tendría que obligar a Suga y arrastrarlo de los pelos para que asistiera a la celebración, pero ocurrió algo totalmente distinto. Bastó con decirle _apuesto a que no vas porque tienes miedo de pasártela genial y que eso te robe la oportunidad de conocer a tu alma gemela, que coincidentemente iba a ser el apuesto repartidor de pizzas al que ibas a llamar esta noche._

«Me parece un chiste horrible», había respondido Suga, ofendido, antes de empezar a alistarse sin más.

—Bueno, con esto me salvo de las cargadas de Tooru durante toda la noche —murmura para sí mismo, antes de adentrarse en el lugar.

No parece estar tan mal.

—¡Suga! —un Asahi aparentemente ya pasadito de copas lo recibe con la voz temblorosa, pero eufórica, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Viniste!

A su lado, Nishinoya canta algún tema triste con demasiado sentimiento y los demás compañeros haciéndole coro. Se ven totalmente ridículos.

Koushi trata de sonreír, mientras se sienta y le sirven un trago.

¿Cuándo exactamente dejó de divertirse en reuniones como esa? Quizá desde la última vez que rompió con alguien y se dio cuenta de que esa persona no era la mitad de su alma. No era el complemento que estaba buscando. Y todo, todo se rompió dentro de él al tener que aceptarlo. Que no estaba hecho para nadie. Que no estaba hecho para amar.

 _¿Por qué aferrarse tanto a una estúpida creencia?_ , su subconsciente se lo reitera a todas horas. Que es una idiotez. Pero no puede evitarlo, pues todavía siente que un poco de esperanza de que todo sea cierto.

—Te toca interpretar una, Sugawara.

Ukai le acerca el micrófono y un tercer vaso de sake.

 _Don’t look back in anger_ se oye bien de sus labios ya ebrios a sus oídos igualmente ebrios. No hay nada que lo tranquilice más que una buena canción. Quizá le hacía falta hace tiempo todo eso, quizá Oikawa siempre tuvo razón.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente tan triste.

Los compañeros lo corean. El sake está delicioso. Su inglés es mucho más fluido cuando bebe. Y todo parece estar bien.

Quizá solo sea que se esté dando por vencido con todo.

_Quiero volver a brillar._

De repente, las horas han transcurrido.

Muchos de los presentes, incluido el jefe, se encuentran demasiado borrachos como para atinarles a las letras de las canciones, así que se han alejado del micrófono y demás, y Suga se encuentra totalmente solo en el escenario y sin ideas de qué cantar, cuando tres sujetos extraños y ya también pasados de tragos se unen a él.

Lo sorprende. Y le da risa a la vez.

Tal vez sea el alcohol o algo, pero no le cuesta nada entablar conversación con esos tipos. En especial dos de ellos, quienes son extrovertidos, hablan rápidamente (casi no se los entiende) y se ríen como para que se los oiga a cuadras de lejanía. El otro es más tranquilo, pareciera ser que el alcohol es el responsable de su estado casi letárgico, pues solo puede reír estúpidamente y tararear unas cuantas melodías. Aun así, los tres hablan y cantan con Suga hasta casi quedarse sin voz y alcanzar altas horas de la madrugada.

Y el mismo Koushi no lo puede creer.

No recuerda cómo llega a su casa, ni nota el momento en que finalmente cae dormido, pero puede afirmar que después de mucho quizá al fin haya podido divertirse de nuevo, sin miedo a desinhibirse.

Y todo gracias a unos desconocidos a los que espera no volver a ver tan pronto.

(Su dignidad se fue al tacho cuando cantó _Chiquitita_ ).

.

.

.

¿A quién se le ocurre salir de fiesta cuando tiene que trabajar al día siguiente?

Solo a él. (Todo es culpa de sus malditos amigos y compañeros de trabajo… y de Oikawa, siempre Oikawa).

Suga se levanta una hora tarde, como es lógico de esperar, y eso le da solo cinco minutos de tiempo como para alistarse e ir a trabajar. Oikawa no ha vuelto de su turno de guardia, así que Suga no ha podido valerse de él para que lo despertara temprano.

El metro le parece la opción más rápida, considerando el tránsito de esas horas de la mañana, así que no pierde el tiempo en tonterías y prácticamente corre hasta la estación con un vaso de café desechable en una mano, su pequeño maletín en la otra, y el pelo hecho un desastre.

Su sorpresa es grande cuando, al subir al metro y elegir aleatoriamente un asiento, inmediatamente después alguien se sienta junto a él. Y ese alguien resulta ser uno de los muchachos de la noche anterior. El más silencioso, específicamente.

—Ah, ¡hola! —lo saluda el sujeto, con energía y en apariencia también sorprendido, y luego esboza una sonrisa cálida dirigida a él.

Suga no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar.

_Por favor, que no se acuerde de lo mal que canté ayer, de lo borracho que estaba._

—Hola —responde, casi queriendo que lo trague la tierra. Siente las mejillas arderle.

El sujeto se ríe un poco y no le aparta la mirada un solo segundo.

—Estuvo divertido anoche, ¿no? —menciona, con un gesto avergonzado a la par—. Perdón si me rendí muy rápido, no se me da bien lo de beber demasiado, pero Kuroo y Bokuto hicieron de las suyas nuevamente.

Suga tiene que fingir una risita. Se muere de vergüenza porque ese desconocido no solo ha visto una faceta suya un poco lamentable, sino que, mirándolo bien, _es_ _guapísimo_.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes —se limita a responder—. Estuvo bien, supongo.

—A ti se te da bien el canto —agrega el apuesto hombre de cabellera negra, que está por encandilar a Suga. Este quiere morirse un ratito; se apresura a peinarse con los dedos, nerviosamente.

—No, no, por favor. Solo me animo cuando estoy _muy_ ebrio. Soy un desastre —recalca Koushi, rascándose la nuca.

—No lo eres.

El sujeto lo afirma con tanta convicción y mirándolo tan fijamente, que Suga siente un raro cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. _¿Podría ser que…?_ No, qué va. Qué estupideces se supone que está pensando tan temprano.

—Mi nombre es Daichi —continúa el otro, como que Suga está tardando demasiado en responder—. Sawamura Daichi, pero prefiero el nombre de pila.

—Oh, bueno —¿qué es?, ¿un imbécil? Sigue tan sorprendido que no puede ni articular bien las palabras—. Yo soy Sugawara Koushi, pero si me lo preguntas, me parece mejor solo Suga. Mis amigos me llaman así.

—Entiendo. Suga, entonces.

Sin darse cuenta, ha llegado demasiado rápido a destino, tanto, que no ha podido siquiera entablar una conversación decente con el joven que acaba de conocer. Por primera vez, se lamenta que el trabajo esté tan cerca de su apartamento.

Se pone de pie rápidamente, preparado para bajarse en la siguiente estación, cuando escucha a Daichi decir tras sus espaldas: —Espero que nos volvamos a ver por aquí.

—¡Seguro! —puede atinar a contestar, cuando se está deteniendo el transporte—. Hablamos, Daichi.

—Claro, Suga.

Otras mariposas en el estómago y Suga se lamenta no haberle pedido intercambiar números.

.

.

.

Oikawa lo convence de salir a hacer las compras la tarde en que no le toca guardia nocturna.

Suga no le cuenta ninguno de los sucesos de los últimos dos días, porque sabe que se pondría como loco y lo obligaría a rastrear a Daichi por toda la ciudad. Incluso le diría que podría ser su alma gemela (oponiéndose a sus valores), con tal de que se animara a continuar el contacto.

En fin, Suga sabe que no se va a quitar de la mente tan fácilmente esa sonrisa deslumbrante, pero prefiere conservarlo en silencio y no armar tanto alboroto por _un_ encuentro. No significa nada, en realidad.

—Voy a probarme estos pantalones —menciona Tooru, sacándolo de su trance—. Espérame por aquí —sentencia, antes de desaparecer por un angosto pasillo.

Koushi se queda observando algunas prendas por largo rato, no es como si le importara demasiado, realmente, pero para Oikawa es fundamental tener su opinión cuando se trata de ropa, especialmente.

Pasan largos minutos, hasta que Suga se harta de esperar y va a buscarlo hacia los probadores. Se posiciona aleatoriamente frente a uno, puesto que ni siquiera cree que se estén utilizando todos. _Que lo decida la suerte_ , piensa.

Y su sorpresa vuelve a ser grata cuando ve a Daichi salir de uno de los probadores cercanos al que estaba frente a él.

—¿Suga?

Una serie de explosiones internas le aceleran el pecho. Y solo puede mirarlo petrificado.

—Ah, Daichi.

Sí, totalmente tonto. Tres días enteros sin sacárselo de la cabeza y no puede siquiera decir un mísero «hola», lo único que le sale es ‘Ah, Daichi’. Genial, Suga, genial.

—¿Cómo has estado? —el muchacho parece _muy_ feliz de verlo. Suga ruega no estar malinterpretando todo.

—Bien, supongo —no sabe bien qué debería responder—. Solo acompaño a un amigo.

Daichi sonríe ampliamente.

—Ya veo —se rasca la nuca.

Es raro y simpático a la vez. Se funden en un silencio un tanto incómodo, esperando a que Oikawa se asome por cualquiera de los vestidores, pero el mismo no aparece. Y no parece querer hacerlo pronto. Suga sopesa la cantidad enorme de ropa que debe haber llevado para probarse, así que lo deja ser. Mira a Daichi, se encoge de hombros y sonríe como puede.

—Ya imaginaba que iba a tardar así.

—¿Quieres dar algunas vueltas por ahí? —de repente propone Daichi, en tono levemente avergonzado, elevando las llaves de automóvil frente al rostro de Suga.

Este cree que acaba de caer en un sueño. No puede creer que sea real.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los latidos desbocados de su corazón, dice que sí. Sin dudar.

Es irónico. Oikawa lo va a odiar por haberlo abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo lo va a amar por haberse fugado con alguien. Alguien que quizá lo esté atrayendo un poco. Aunque ni siquiera puede asegurar que Daichi piensa lo mismo con respecto a su persona.

Da lo mismo. Al final, Suga cree que él es _muy_ apuesto, y no va a negarse a darse una _escapada_ con él.

Termina siendo gracioso.

Recorren toda la tarde, oyendo canciones viejas y coreando de vez en cuando, en medio de charlas sin sentido, sobre cualquier cosa, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. A Suga le causa mucha gracia porque se ha divertido como nunca, y a la vez recibe la reprimenda de su vida esa noche, al llegar al apartamento, por parte de un Oikawa furioso, triste y abandonado.

Escucha los reclamos de su amigo, pero de fondo, porque en su mente no puede dejar de reproducir esos temas ochenteros y la voz de Daichi contando cosas triviales de su vida diaria y su risa melodiosa que endulza sus oídos con solo reproducirse una y otra vez.

Daichi resultó ser de esos tipos tranquilos por naturaleza. Se podría decir que es justamente la dosis de tranquilidad que Suga había estado necesitando por todo ese tiempo.

Y sí, se lo comenta a Tooru de una vez por todas, para que no lo odie.

Solo ruega que no se haya arruinado nada, porque esta vez sí han intercambiado números de teléfono.

.

.

.

_Encuentros fortuitos._

Sugawara los llama así, pero la verdad es que son planificados (demasiado). La mayoría de las veces por el mismo Sawamura Daichi, quien alega a cada tanto que Suga es ese _amigo_ que había estado necesitando tanto tiempo. Sí, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra un poco dolorosa, que el mismo muchacho se encarga de repetir una y otra vez.

Koushi sabe que, con el tiempo, va a terminar enamorándose más y más (porque, _bueno_ , ha admitido que lo está, ¿vale?), pero mientras, se contenta con que Daichi lo tome como un amigo. Un buen amigo con el que le guste recorrer las calles citadinas y corear canciones populares o incluso aquellas pasadas de moda. Un amigo con quien, con el tiempo, se acostumbra a beber una copita de vino cada fin de semana, antes de volver a las labores corrientes.

—Mira, _Daichi_ , que me sepa la letra completa de _Girls just wanna have fun_ NO quiere decir que la debas poner a todo volumen mientras recorremos las calles _más_ transitadas de la ciudad. No me causa tanta gracia como a ti el que nos miren como dos bichos raros por cantar a todo pulmón una música un poco… no tan masculina que digamos.

—Es culpa tuya por cantar alocadamente.

—¡Cruel! ¡Sabes que no me puedo resistir!

La carcajada de Daichi resuena en el vehículo y endulza los oídos de Suga. _No puede ser tan lindo_. Sawamura observa a Suga y le guiña el ojo, antes de subir al máximo el volumen para que _Like a Virgin_ se haga espacio para que el de cabellos claros empiece nuevamente a cantar de forma vergonzosa. Terminando con su dignidad y desbocando los latidos de su corazón.

_Te odio un poco, ¿sabes eso?_

Pasan los meses y ellos salen más y más.

Se hacen demasiado cercanos.

«Es tu alma gemela, lo sé», opina Nishinoya, una noche en que se han juntado los compañeros de trabajo para beber después de muchísimo tiempo.

«Yo también lo creo», Asahi trata de aportar positivismo.

—No lo sé, chicos, no lo sé.

Suga había jurado _no_ ilusionarse. Por eso, trata de que ninguna palabra que pudiera decir alguno de ellos, le afecte directamente. No. Daichi es su _amigo_ , no su alma gemela.

.

.

.

Las esperanzas vuelven a salir a flote una tarde, cuando Daichi lo invita a merendar y pasa a buscarlo al apartamento más apuesto que nunca. Lleva una _camisa_ azul (Oikawa dice que usar camisa en las citas significa que uno va a por _todas_ , definitivamente) y, además, perfume masculino por doquier.

Koushi siente que se derrite.

La salida no es muy distinta a las anteriores. Buena música, deliciosa merienda (dulce, porque Suga tiene una debilidad rara por las cosas dulces), charlas sobre temas banales y totalmente carentes de sentido, risas… entre otras gratas cosas.

Suga quiere hacer caso omiso al roce de sus manos cada vez que se pasan alguna golosina para convidar. Quiere comprender por qué lo ha superado tanto desde la primera vez y por qué ahora le cuesta tanto dar ese pasito adelante y arriesgarse.

Decir simplemente ese _me gustas, Daichi_ de una vez, y liberarse.

Tal vez no quiere que se espante. No quiere perderlo como amigo.

No quiere echar a perder todo lo que han construido con tanto esfuerzo (todo lo que ha construido consigo mismo y con alguien más después de tanto tiempo).

Pero lo cierto es que le gusta, y mucho. No hay vuelta atrás.

Una lluvia torrencial los toma por sorpresa. A Daichi le cuesta conducir así, pues no consigue ver nada con los vidrios empañados y las gotas enormes que caen sin parar, por lo que se da el lujo de detenerse en el estacionamiento de algún centro comercial y aguardar a que todo se apacigüe mientras escuchan a _Jason Mratz_.

El ruido de las gotas al chocar con el capó casi camufla todo, pero así está bien.

Hablan hasta agotar todos los temas de conversación posibles. Es la primera vez que se crea un ambiente así de incómodo entre ambos. Suga se empieza a sentir nervioso y Daichi también, al parecer, porque se ríe sin razón alguna y evita toparse con su mirada directamente. Koushi piensa que debería ser el momento perfecto para proceder… pero Sawamura no parece opinar lo mismo, porque no mueve un dedo a pesar de las señales indirectas del otro (como ubicarse medio de costado, para mirarlo mejor, o intentar recostarse sobre sus hombros un par de veces).

_Estoy perdiendo mi dignidad una vez más. Tal vez no le gusten los chicos._

Y es demasiado triste.

—¿De qué te ríes? —los nervios lo están por matar.

Daichi se detiene un poco y lo mira. Fijamente. Con esos ojos oscuros que le cortan la respiración, y la expresión aturdida en el rostro.

—De nada —responde, al borde de otra nueva carcajada.

Suga empieza a molestarse. _Qué demonios_.

— _Daichi_. Dímelo.

El aludido parece temer por su vida unos momentos, porque Suga lo ve tragar grueso.

—¿No te vas a enojar?

—No.

—Lo harás.

—QUE NO. Daichi, dilo de una maldita vez.

—¿Te pones agresivo?

— _Tú_ me pones de los nervios.

—Te estás enfadando…

—Solo dilo, por favor —Suga se soba las sienes y la mirada penetrante del otro sobre él, le da taquicardia. Y tal vez esté por provocarle fiebre o algo. Se siente acalorado.

—Suga, yo… —Daichi titubea y sigue lanzando risitas. _Ba-dump, ba-dump_. Es insoportable. Suga quiere meterle un golpazo—. Ah, ya me harté.

Y se lanza a besarlo.

Daichi besa a Suga.

Así de golpe y con una intensidad única. Suga está que se muere: le aletea el corazón, le desborda la razón, le hace temblar un poquito y le hace viajar a otra galaxia. Sus labios se deslizan unos sobre los otros, con vacilación, con aparente miedo. Con suma torpeza.

¿Cuánto hacía que no besaba a nadie? ¿Hace cuánto que nadie lo besa de esa manera que se siente tan sincera?

Suga lo _quiere_. Lo quiere mucho. No sabe si realmente es su alma gemela, pero acaba de sentir como si algo dentro de él se hubiera reparado un poquito más. Como si justo ahora se sintiera _completo_ de verdad. Se ha encariñado tanto con él en tan poco tiempo, y pensar en ello hace que un ligero temor se apodera de él.

No quiere que al separarse se sienta incompleto de nuevo. Quizá algo devastado.

Porque lo ha dejado entrar tan profundo, que no sabe cómo sacarlo de ahí. Que no sabe si quiere hacerlo, encima.

—Ah. Yo… —Koushi jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero se queda temblando después del beso, en medio de una mirada recíproca y profunda—, pensé que…

—¿Qué? —Daichi le sonríe con los labios todavía brillosos y los ojos de la misma manera.

—Pensé que no lo harías…

_Pensé que no era suficiente. Nunca lo soy._

Suga quiere que tal vez, solo tal vez, a ese murmullo se lo lleve el viento, pero las ventanillas están cerradas y ellos atrapados en el auto, en medio de la tormenta, y Daichi decide atraparlo también en un furtivo abrazo que lo reconforta más que nunca.

—Me reía de mí mismo —le dice entonces Sawamura—. Me veía tan idiota e inútil porque no encontraba el momento exacto para animarme a hacerlo, al fin. Porque lo llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Muchísimo, realmente.

_¿Desde cuándo?_

Suga no pregunta, pero obtiene la respuesta, contra sus oídos.

—Desde la primera vez que hablamos, que escuché tu voz mañanera y que te vi agitado, en el metro. Estabas despeinado y avergonzado. Yo… no lo pude evitar.

Se aprieta más en el abrazo y no lo puede creer.

_Tal vez sí seas… mi otra mitad._

La lluvia cesa y ellos se funden en un segundo y apasionado beso, antes de arrancar como para volver a casa.

.

.

.

Meses después, la discusión es sobre temas mínimos.

_Quién se fijó primero en quién._

_Encuentros fortuitos_. Otra vez. Suga no puede creer que haya encontrado a su alma gemela (porque realmente lo siente así ahora, no importa que Oikawa siga contradiciéndolo) y no se va a dar ni remotamente el lujo de investigar si es así en verdad.

Daichi, su forma de ser, sus gustos, su manera de tratarlo…

Es todo lo que Suga había querido.

Y, después de tanto, se siente correspondido, siente que se encuentra en un bellísimo sueño del que nunca quiere despertar. Esos besos tenues en las mejillas, esas sonrisas infinitas, esos abrazos y esas demostraciones de amor. Las noches llenas de pasión.

Sugawara Koushi _cree_ en las almas gemelas.

(Siempre ha creído).

Cree porque acaba de encontrar a la suya y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

.

.

.

**—Fin—**

**N/A:** **Kaith Jackson** fue mi amiga secreta, y este fue su pequeño (y raro, lo sé) regalo de Navidad. No es ni la mitad de lo que esta hermosa mujer se merece, pero lo hice con amor (y lo mejoré con más amor) tooodo para ella.

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado.

 **Kaith** : Te quiero muchísimo, gracias por existir y ser mi amiga. <3 Espero que te haya agradado un poquito más después de los arreglos. Eres un sol.


End file.
